


Natural Love

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gay Robot Sex, M/M, Mech Preg, Pregnancy, Romance, Sparklings, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, but I have been doing RPs for 3 years. In this crossover we will develop couples as we go on, but for now we will focus on Ultra Magnus from Transformers Animated, and Optimus from both Transformers Prime, and Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015).  If anyone has any suggestions for couples please let me know. :) In this Fanfic we will see two mech lovers reunite after thousands of years, and I am adding my own twist to it.





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and remember any characters that are in TFA that are in TFP or TFRID (2015) Are only from TFP or TFRID (2015). Listen to this as you read the chapter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDVtMYqUAyw  
> Also make sure to leave comments, and let me know what couples I should add, and if I should do more chapters.

The Message:

::Ratchet Telling a Story:: Long ago on Cybertron Orion Pax fell in love with the previous Magnus of Cybertron, before power fell to the Primes once more. Ultra Magnus had fallen deeply in love with the young mech right before the war started. The war only started, because of all of the selfish Cons who had separated themselves into a different faction. Optimus was wasn't always a Prime, but his mother was Estella, and his father was Prima, but to hide it they named him Orion Pax, so someday he would earn his place as a Prime, but before Estella gave birth she was killed by an ancient evil named Shifter who pretended to be one of her husbands brothers. Alpha Trion was soon put in charge of raising his brothers child while Prima, and Estella had to watch his now mortal son grow from afar. 

Ultra Magnus was the son of a femme named Delta, and his father was Convoy Magnus who was a ruthless, and unjust Magnus. Ultra's mother had been killed when his father paid someone to kill Delta, and his him as well. The entire building collapsed, but Ultra had gotten out when he was younger. He was raised by military Bots, and then thrown into the military until he was mature enough to take over for his now jailed father Convoy. After Megatron had given his speech to the Council demanding to be the next Prime the Senate held a meeting that had been broadcasted all over Cybertron. ::Ratchet started the old recording from the meeting:: In the Grand Imperium one of the senators was giving his speech that those thought would revolutionize, and stop a war, but before long Ultra Magnus came in with his hammer, and spoke in his powerful voice to the audience, "I want a word with you so called Senators." Everyone went quiet, and guards all watched too before the Senator spoke, "Ultra Magnus, you dare interrupt a private session..." Ultra Magnus interrupted him, "Evidently...I want to speak to you all about the corruption in this world as other Civilizations look down upon our progress. You are all doing nothing about all of the requests many middle, and lower class Cybertronians put in to make their cities a better place. My mate is from an orphanage in Little Iacon which is overlooked, because they are considered poor. I overlooked them until I met my mate who had so much to say he didn't even know the right words to use. An orphan by fate, but not by choice. No one right now has the freedom to choose their own fate, and not have it chosen by a ruling Elite who presumed to know best, and only know do I see the limits that you put on all of us, and our freedom. You do it because your terrified of anything you can't control..." Ultra paused for a moment then spoke, "They have a name for us, you know other races looking down on us, mapping our progress, they call us non rebellious robots "Autobots." My mate, and I have wondered about this name for a while, and now I realize the "auto" come from, "Automaton"--One who leads a routine, monotonous life. And that's all we are to you, isn't it? Automatons. Our lives evermore circumscribed, from birth to death, ignition to burnout. It doesn't have to be like this! All of us--we could be so much more! Autobots. Autonomous. Freethinking! Masters of our of destiny! So as of today my mate, and I lay claim to that name. Henceforth, we are Autobots, and anyone who wants to change the tides of this war that is brewing on the surface of this planet may join us." Then Ultra pointed to the selfish Senators, and spoke, "...And it is Autobots like me who will out live institutions like the Senate, unless you change your ways, and as your Magnus I am shutting you down." The crowd roared in happiness at the fact that Ultra Magnus, and his mate who helped him stand up to those who were controlling them. One of the most selfish Senators spoke, "Guards remove him." Ultra stopped the guards, and spoke for all to hear, "My mates name is Optimus Prime, and I command you to shut the Senate down or we will take it to the High Council, and Alpha Trion." The Senator went quiet, and Ultra turned to walk out of the building. ::As Ratchet went to tell the rest of his story about Ultra Magnus, and Optimus beeping noises came:: Ratchet soon got up from where he was sitting, and went to the monitors to look to see what was going on. As he did Raf, Miko, Jack, Fowler, and June looked to each other at the fact that Optimus could in fact deeply love someone. The Bots had all met Ultra Magnus, and everyone knew who that him and Optimus were mates too. 

Ratchet soon froze, and spoke, "Oh my Primus...It's a message from Ultra, and his team on their ship the Steelhaven..." At that very moment Optimus walked in, and blinked in shock.


	2. The Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see the Steelhaven land, but there will be someone there waiting for Ultra Magnus, and his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage that you leave comments, questions, and suggestions too. ;) Thanks for reading

Optimus soon gathered his emotions, and he came to the monitors, and sent out a message, "If you can read me this is Optimus Prime. We are sending coordinates to your ship. Make sure your ship is cloaked otherwise we could break our cover to the humans, who must not know of our existence quite yet." Everyone in the room remained really silent as they waited for someone to respond...a crackling came, "This is Ultra Magnus of the Steelhaven. Our ship is damaged, and we require an emergency landing." Then the call got cut mysteriously. Optimus put the coordinates into the ground bridge, and spoke, "Autobots, Roll Out!" He then transformed and drove through the ground bridge with the others 

Megatron intercepted the call, and he darkly chuckled, "Does Prime really think that there is still hope for his lover? If I hold Magnus captive then I could make Optimus do practically anything." He then turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave set a bridge to those landing coordinates. We must not let Optimus get to the Magnus first!!" 

Optimus and the others soon arrived at the scene, then a few moments later the Steelhaven broke through the atmosphere. It quickly came down since they were running out of fuel, but it wasn't freefalling. The Autobots stood out of the way as the ship commenced landing sequences. Ultra soon landed the huge ship on the ground. As they landed Megatron, and his Cons came through their bridge. They had their weapons ready, as did the Bots. 

They were about to shoot at each other, but the ramp lowered on the ship, and there stood Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Sentinel.


	3. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the tides of war might change...old foes become lovers...could this mean a ceasefire for now, or will Megatron stop at nothing to continue it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel I am not sure deserves the title of Prime...even though they are from an alternate universe...Let me know what you guys think I should do.

All of the fog from the ships air lock soon became one with the fresh air outside. The smell was odd to the three newcomers. Ultra's ocean blue optics scanned the two separated groups of his own kind. On Cybertron Ultra Magnus was one of Optimus' "Legendary" Generals, but also his lover, and any lower ranking Bots commander. All of the Bots besides Optimus saluted to Ultra. Ultra with his hand motioned them to stop...after all things were heating up. Ultra Magnus soon spoke in his aged and wise voice, "Jazz shut down the Steelhaven, and lock up the ship." Ultra gripped his Magnus Hammer and walked off the ramp with the boasting, and annoying Sentinel. Jazz nodded, "Yes sir." He then turned and went to shut and lock up the ship. The sky began to grow darker as Ultra came to be in front of the two groups, he then looked to Megatron, "Megatron I see you haven't changed one bit...it is sort of shocking. I suspected the war would be over now, but you and your sparkling antics obviously cannot contain themselves." He hummed, and then turned to Optimus and raised his optic ridge, "Optimus Prime, I see your ranks are dwindling compared to Megatron's mindless clones. Your team will persevere, my love." Sentinel's jaw dropped, "Ddd-did you just...wait...H-he is your MATE! Commander he..." Before he could finish Ultra turned to him, "Sentinel I command you to shut your mouth...hold your tongue for one second." Jazz chuckled when he returned. 

 

As all of this happened Megatron finally blew his fuse, "I cannot handle your peaceful ways Autobots, and I am not a mindless drone!" He began to shoot at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus didn't get hit...a force field showed as he turned and spoke in a more anger filled tone, "Alone. It is said that those of our kind suffer, separated from the All Spark, but it doesn't just create life...there are other ways to do so...naturally." Ultra held out his hammer sideways and it seemed to disappear as two swords that looked like blue fire came from his arms. The Vehicon's began to shoot at Ultra, and come after him. There were tons, but Ultra sliced them, he clearly knew what he was doing. Optimus, and his team as well as Jazz, and Sentinel began to join them in the fight. Smokescreen and Knock Out secretly snuck away and watched from the side, they were done with this war. Ultra turned to look and see if Optimus was okay as Vehicon's knocked him down and began to cover him in something like a deadly dog pile, "But none of us are ever truly alone." Optimus spoke as Ultra activated his swords and used them to push the rest of them off of him. Energy had built up to where a small electrical explosion happened. "For our warrior sparks are bound by honor...tradition..." Ultra's optics seemed to glow and electrify. Lightning formed within his grasp, he then kneeled and created a EMP wave that caused the Con's special systems to malfunction, besides those whom during the war risked their lives to change to what the Autobots had. As Megatron held his chest Ultra approached, "Battle is waged in the name of the many..." He put his swords away "...The brave, who generation after generation choose the mantle of being a noble Autobot. All you have been hungry for Megatron is something that was meant to end us if we had ever learned about it." Ultra stepped on and crushed Megatron's blaster, "You will NEVER hurt Optimus or any sentient being EVER again Megatron!" Ultra then flipped Megatron to his abdomen and forcefully brought his arm behind his back, but Megatron slipped out of his grasp and ran with those who where still noble to his kind, "DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" They all transformed and flew towards the Nemesis. Ultra chuckled softly before he watched Optimus who approached him and before long they rested their heads together on each others foreplating. Ultra wrapped his arms around Optimus' waist, "Optimus my love...I don't know what I could ever do without you in my life...I missed you with all of my spark and I will love you until time itself ends." He then passionately kissed Optimus. Optimus smirked softly as he wrapped his arms around Ultra's neck, and closed his bright sapphire blue optics and returned the kiss passionately. The Autobots gave them their privacy as they caught up with the others and welcomed neutrals into their folds in a welcoming manner. Knock Out and Smokescreen kissed softly and joined the others. That was the day that the tides of the war would forever change.


	4. The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will have many new additions for couples...and maybe a ceasefire completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I will be making it up soon. Just needed to add some stuff.

After the battle all of the Bots and their mates went to their base which was a rebuilt version of the hidden silo. There was enough room for all of them and many sparklings to come in the next year. Ultra and Optimus went straight to their rooms to have some sex and they were thankful that the rooms were now sound proof. Another ship had landed since they all went back to base that carried Blurr and Rodimus who both had mates here. Blurr raced to Sentinel and they went off to their own room, but Rodimus was a little jealous of his ex, but then he saw his own mate Predaking, my goodness he actually knew how to pleasure Rodimus the way he wanted to be, and he actually loved him. They went off to make their own "nest" inside of their room since Rodimus would actually have a 50/50 chance of either carrying eggs or just sparklings also it was really comfy as a bed. Knock Out revved his engines at Smokescreen and they raced off to their room. 

The others soon went off to their own rooms and all got settled in as all the couples reunited or just wanted to have some fun with each other. There was a deep secret though. Ratchet went off to his room, and made sure that the door was locked and he then started a private com with...Megatron. Something odd was going to be happening in just a matter of months.


	5. The Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the dominant mechs will be learning that they are going to be sires...There will be joy and some tears too.

~Ultra/Optimus~  
A few weeks later with it still being silent around base Optimus started to not feel very well. He had to purge all of the time. Ultra was beginning to grow very concerned for his lover. After much discussion, Optimus finally went to the med bay per Ultra's request. Ratchet softly spoke, "Lay down on the medical berth Optimus. Lets take a look of what could possibly be causing you to feel unwell." Optimus did as Ratchet told him to do as Ratchet got his scanner. He soon scanned around, but before long he was reading two things in....wait what...Ratchet blinked before he spoke, "I cannot believe it...." Optimus spoke worriedly, "....Is there something wrong Ratchet, old friend?" Ratchet soon grinned, "Optimus you are carrying Ultra's twins." Optimus blinked before he after a long time got happy tears of joy. Ultra happened to walk in and came over, " Optimus are you okay my love?" Optimus nodded before he pointed to the screen, "I am carrying." Ultra blinked before he fainted. Ratchet softly chuckled, "That's normal. He should wake up in a few." Optimus softly chuckled too.   
\--  
~Knock Out/Smokescreen~  
Knock Out and Smokescreen weren't feeling well either and called for Ratchet. He came to their rooms and performed scans, "Well I have some exciting news for you both...your carrying." They both looked to each other and blinked. Soon then embraced each other carefully.   
\--  
~Sentinel/Blurr~   
Sentinel made sure that his mate was well taken after even though he could be an aft head to others at times. These would be the only times he could really ever be this nice to someone else. He loved Blurr though so it wouldn't be a problem for him. Blurr had known he was pregnant for a little while now. As he laid his head on Sentinel's chest he softly spoke, "My love I am carrying." It took a few before Sentinel spoke, "Really Blurr? Oh I am so happy." Blurr chuckled a little bit.  
\--  
~Predaking/Rodimus~  
Rodimus cuddled close to Predaking in his dragon form. He hadn't been allowed to leave the nest since Predaking claimed him as his own. He could feel the eggs developing inside of him. Predaking didn't know though. Rodimus soon caressed Predakings snout as he woke him, "My love I have some exciting news for you." Predaking shifted and looked to Rodimus, "Yes my love?" Rodimus smirked as he gently rubbed his hand over the slight bulge he had from all of the eggs he had developing inside of him, "I am carrying your heirs my love." He knew how much Predaking valued his ancient traditions for Predacons. Predaking blinked before he pulled Rodimus even closer and nuzzled where his little ones where.   
\--  
~Bumblebee/Prowl~  
Bee and Prowl had been together since the war started. They fell deeply in love, but of course under their circumstances they couldn't create any sparklings. Bee soon got back from patrol and Prowl was laying in their bed, "My love come here." Prowl nodded and be approached him. Prowl carefully pulled him onto the bed and softly spoke, "I am carrying my love." Bee's jaw dropped before he grinned and laid Prowl down flat and he softly kissed where their baby would be at. Prowl softly chuckled.   
\--  
~Dreadwing/Wheeljack~   
Wheeljack had been deeply in love with Dreadwing for a long time. He had found out from Ratchet that he was carrying 4 little sparklings inside of him. Dreadwing came out of the washroom and looked to Wheeljack who was smirking, "My love...I have a secret for you." Dreadwing got into bed and softly spoke, "Oh and what might that be?" Wheeljack smirked, "I am carrying your babies Dreadwing." Dreadwing blinked in shock...he soon embraced Wheeljack and softly cried in happiness, "Oh my goodness Wheeljack my love. You are so amazing. How many are there?" Wheeljack softly smiled, "There are four." Dreadwing soon pulled Wheeljack close as they relaxed.  
\--  
~Ratchet/Megaton~   
Once Ratchet knew that none of the others came out of their quarters he bridged himself to go see his own lover...the dark Warlord himself...Megaton. Ratchet had noticed some symptoms of his own pregnancy and needed to tell Megaton urgently, so he knew to call off the war. Megatron stood waiting and Ratchet soon approached. Megatron smirked and softly kissed him, "How are you my love?" He softly spoke. Ratchet looked to him, "That is why I am here my love, there is something that I need to tell you." Megaton arched his optic ridge, "What might that be?" Ratchet took a deep breath, "I haven't been feeling well in the past few weeks, so after I confirmed all of the pregnancies at base...I scanned myself...I am carrying Megatron." Megatron had never been so shocked in his life. He dropped to his knees in front of Ratchet. His clawed hands carefully and tenderly touched where the sparkling would be but Ratchet spoke, "Megatron, I am carrying 6 sparklings...you need to call off the war completely." Megatron blinked, but nodded, "I will my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments...I love comments


	6. The Birth's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter all of the Bots have their cute little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to need help with Wheeljack and Ratchets sparklings names separately.

~Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus~  
Optimus was almost dead asleep like Ultra was on one late evening. Suddenly he got a sharp pain in his side, and he sat up. He shook Ultra who got startled and fell off the bed, "My love it's time for the babies to come." Ultra then realized what wad going on and picked up Optimus, and he carried him off to the med bay to Ratchet whom was on standby for Optimus. Ultra was right beside the medical berth as Optimus squeezed his hand. Ratchet spoke, "Optimus I need you to push NOW!" Optimus took a deep breath, and as he let it out he yelled out in pain. It was so painful as well as uncomfortable. Ultra whispered, "The sparkling's are almost here my love. Just a couple more pushes." Optimus soon pushed twice and one baby came out wailing. Optimus had a break to breathe as Ratchet cleaned up the little femme. Ultra soon was encouraging Optimus to push when the little femme was sleeping in an incubator for a few to keep warm. Optimus before long pushed out a little mech. Ratchet cleaned him up and soon brought both sparkling's to Optimus and Ultra. Optimus softly spoke, "The femme is Starbeam, and the mech is Achilles. Starbeam will be the next Prime and Achilles will be the next Magnus as tradition calls." Ultra nodded in agreement.

<\---->

~Knock Out/Smokescreen~  
Both of them happened to go into labor at the same time. Knock Out gave birth to a little femme named Flame. Knock Out then comforted Smokescreen as he gave birth to a femme as well, and her name was Ella. They were both proud of each other and it was their speed that caused them to give birth so fast. 

<\---->

~Sentinel/Blurr~  
Blurr made Sentinel stay outside of the med bay so he could focus fully on giving birth. He also felt like Sentinel at first was a little TOO nervous to be in there. Blurr was a fast mech as well so he pushed a couple or more times and the little one was wailing and Sentinel came in. It was a mech. His name was Aaric. He was going to definitely be just like both his carrier and sire. 

<\---->

~Predaking/Rodimus~  
Rodimus wouldn't be needing Ratchet for this birth since Predaking wouldn't let anyone anyways. Rodimus held his very large egg heavy belly. He prepared their nest for the birth. He moaned in pain as he soon began to lay very large eggs. He cried out in pain as he pushed. Predaking watched as his mate laid his 8 heirs. Rodimus pushed 4 eggs out before long and Predaking began to clean the eggs. Rodimus then pushed harder, and laid 3 more eggs. There was one last egg that was absolutely huge in terms of eggs and compared to Rodimus' frame. Rodimus pushed harder as his valve stretched even wider and soon laid the egg. As he cooled off Predaking kept them all warm with rocks that would stay warm. 

<\---->

~Bumblebee Prowl~  
Prowl was soon in labor as well in their room. They had the help of Ratchet who had him push. Prowl pushed and a couple hours later he gave birth to a beautiful femme sparkling named Athena.

<\---->

~Dreadwing/Wheeljack~  
Wheeljack had a 12 hour birth that took forever it seemed like. It was over sooner or later. Four healthy sparklings were born. 2 were femmes and 2 were mechs. 

<\---->

~Megaton/Ratchet~  
Poor Ratchet had the longest birth that lasted 32 hours. In the end he gave birth to 6 healthy sparkling's. By this time Megatron called a end to the war and Ratchet told them everything. Everyone seemed to forget everything about the war and were now focused on sparkling's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments...I love comments ;)


	7. The Peace Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the Autobots and Decepticons finally have an official peace treaty, and we also get to see some cute moments too...;) Also they are going home!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions.

Optimus and Megatron both had prepared their soldiers for the upcoming peace ceremony they would be having, and their discussion for how they would head back to Cybertron, but make it so the humans could come and visit them. 

Before long the Autobots arrived in the wooded area through their ground bridge. Then a few minutes later after their bridge closed the Cons arrived through theirs. Once everyone was in place Megatron, and Optimus began their discussions. Ultra had his arms crossed as he watched Optimus, and made sure nothing bad would happen to the Autobots. 

Then in that time they came to terms. All of them would go home through the Cons Space Bridge, and make sure to return the Allspark back to the core of Cybertron. Primus would then return those who had fallen, and those everything else back to the former glory. They would all finally be safe, and capable of raising their sparkling's.

Ultra softly spoke, "We all have 2 days before everything needs to be packed and ready to leave on the Nemesis to get the Allspark and return home." They all nodded in agreement, and went back to their bases. The Autobots packed anything they could possibly need, and the Cons cleaned their ship up nicely, and didn't make it so dark, as well as gross. 

Soon the humans said their goodbyes to the Autobots for now, and left with their sparkling's for their new quarters on the Nemesis. 

~Optimus/Ultra Magnus~  
Ultra carried in the last box of random things into his and Optimus' quarters on the Nemesis. When he set the box down he admired his handsome mate, as he had their femme and mech sparkling's laying on their berth. Optimus copied the soft coo's that Achilles and Starbeam made. When Achilles spotted Ultra he seemed to point and squealed. Optimus looked and softly spoke, "It seems that Achilles as found his sire." Ultra softly chuckled and responded, "Yes it seems that he has. I guess I can take a break and come play with you guys." He chuckled once again and carefully came to be beside Optimus. Optimus softly kissed Ultra before he went back to relaxing, and playing with their sparkling's. Ultra soon joined. 

 

<\------>

 

~Knock Out/Smokescreen~  
Knock Out had finally cleaned out his quarters, and as Smokescreen moved his things in Knock Out cuddled with their sparkling's Ella and Flame. Flame liked to be on the go all the time, and she took after her sire with his racing design, and also was curious like Smokescreen; she also was red like her carrier. Ella has Knock Out's frame, but more feminine, and also white and red. Another thing about Ella was that her optics were a mix of red and blue, so sort of a soft violet blue color. Ella was curious too, but was very mellow and quiet. Knock Out kept both sleeping sparkling's on his chest, and close to his spark as even he nodded off into a nap. Smoke screen grinned and after he finished he joined them

 

<\------>

 

~Sentinel/Blurr~  
Aaric softly cried as Sentinel began to change his diaper. His and Blurr's sparkling only liked it when Blurr changed his diaper, but he was getting everything ready for them and Aaric. Soom Sentinel pulled Aaric close once he finished and softly spoke, "Shhh...it's going to be okay my little mechling. Carrier will be back soon, but for now sire is here." As Sentinel swayed back and forth, Aaric began to fall asleep. Sentinel rubbed his little back to help him fall asleep faster, and before long he was completely asleep. 

 

<\------>

 

~Preadaking/Rodimus~  
Predaking had gathered up all of the eggs safely after Rodimus moved their nest with some help. Predaking and Rodimus made sure to make the eggs warm once again with fire stones that were vital to help the hatchlings hatch soon. Rodimus soon was cuddled up beside Predaking inside of their nest as they watched their eggs. One egg began to move. Predaking then carefully transformed into his dragon form. He then one by one helped all eight eggs hatch. 4 of them were femmes. The oldest femme was Asteroth; she would take after her father in size, but would be slender like her carrier she was almost completely burgandy with white, and she had amber optics. The second oldest was named Echo; she was a little smaller that Asteroth, but she had taken after her carrier when it came to manners she was white and black with one blue optic and one amber optic. The next femme was named Tia; she was on the smaller side. Her colors are black from her sire and burgundy from her carrier and had amber optics. Then the femme "runt" was named Juno; she was the smallest, but she had pleasant manners, and was completely black with blue optics. Then the other 4 were mechs. The oldest would be named Asgar; his color was completely white with icy blue optics. The second oldest mech was named Apollo; he was the troublesome one, and he took after his sires more natural dragon side. He was grey with amber optics. The next mech was named Praxis; he had deep blue optics and was completely burgundy with good manners. The "runt" of the males was named Ares; he was a charcoal black color with amber/ red optics, and he was the most well behaved. Predaking and Rodimus were happy to be parents.

 

<\------>

 

~Bumblebee/Prowl~  
Prowl grinned as he watched Bee gently throw Athena into the air, and then catch her. Athena squealed in excitement as her sire did this. Prowl was happy to have had Athena. She had taken after her sire with her goofy side, and she had taken after her carriers capability from telling something from being fun and something being serious. Her armor was reversed colors of Prowl, but she was a mix of both of them in terms of shape.

 

<\------>

 

~Dreadwing/Wheeljack~  
Wheeljack was glad to have had 2 mechs and 2 femmes, and was glad that they all were nice and calm when either of them were around. 

 

<\------>

 

~Ratchet/Megatron~  
Megatron laid on his large berth that he shared with Ratchet. The 3 femmes were laying on Megatrons chest and sleeping as Megatron caressed their backs with his claws, gently. Ratchet was feeding the mechs one by one after they woke just to eat, and then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with names for Wheeljack and Dreadwings sparklings being named and personality...maybe even colors. Then also I need help with Ratchet and Megatons sparklings for the same thing. ;)


	8. The Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...you should stay tuned to find out what happens. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only couples in this chapter are Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus & Predaking/Rodimus Prime.

Ultra growled as he grabbed his hammer and quickly made his way to the Cybertronian Senate. They weren't happy for his decisions. So they took Optimus, and Rodimus into custody. Predaking was on his way as well. The sparklings were all being taken care of by the rest of the team. 

Ultra gripped his hammer as he somehow kicked in the doors. He was pissed for sure, and wanted to get his lover. Predaking broke the glass ceiling above during a meeting. They visibly weren't happy. Ultra spoke in his powerful and regal voice, "You cannot judge me...I am justice itself. You were meant for more than this...to protect the innocent!!! Yet you take my mate, and Predakings. But if your precious "laws" bind you to inaction and horrible things like this, then I am shutting you down now." 

All of those who weren't involved got out and those whom took Optimus and Rodimus were quickly locked up by Predaking himself. They reunited with Optimus and Rodimus. Optimus ran to Ultra and embraced him, "My love, are the sparklings okay?" Ultra nodded, "Yes now everyone is safe, and those poor members are sentenced to life in prison for what they did." Optimus softly smiled and spoke, "....My hero." he then softly kissed Ultra.

Predaking embraced Rodimus and held him close. He didn't want to over leave him again, but knew he was fine. He nuzzled him softly and spoke, "Your safe now. I will make sure that you are always safe with me my love." Before long the Senate building was destroyed and they began to work on the Cybertronian Council building. Ultra would be the highest member, alongside him would be many trusted Bots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions. I love hearing from you all.


	9. The Golden Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to find out ;)

Cybertron was thriving ever since Predaking and Ultra Magnus shut down the Cybertronian Senate. It had almost been 8 months since that happened, and the only ones at the moment that were carrying again were Optimus, and Rodimus. Some of the other a couple months after would be carrying again as well. 

* * *

 

Optimus was currently laying on the couch watching over Starbeam and Achilles as they crawled around. Optimus sort of had a "curse". He wouldn't ever stop reproducing even if Ultra and him tried to stop. Ultra didn't mind it though. He was laying down beside Optimus and caressing his already large sparkling bump, which was good...it meant more little ones. Ultra found it a turn on for him sometimes. Optimus purred, "I don't know what I could ever do without you my love."  Ultra kissed his neck, "I don't know what I could do without you either. I am so proud of you, and never could express how much how much I truly love you." Optimus softly blushed. 

A couple hours later Starbeam, and Achilles were asleep as Optimus laid on his back beside Ultra. Ultra purred and nuzzled him. Optimus looked to his sparkling bump, "Look, my love, the little ones are moving around." Ultra grinned and he shifted so that his face was right there; he placed soft and gentle kisses and spoke, "Hello my little ones, this is your sire. Your carrier and I cannot wait to meet you, same with your big brother and sister. I love you all." He then placed a few more soft, and quick kisses. 

* * *

 

When it came to Predacon litters they were large, but back in that era not all lived, now though was a different story. Rodimus was once again carrying, but an even larger litter, and the eggs were much larger as well. It wad possible that 5 eggs would be natural and then the next 5 would be a C-Section. Rodimus was a little more worried this time, but Predaking was reassuring. He helped keep their current little ones in line. It would be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave suggestions down below...it helps a lot ;)


	10. Everything is changing (Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus had taken over Optimus’ work when he had to go on maternity leave. He worked late hours and wasn’t there for a while because of work. He still made sure to make time to spend time with his family though. As he sat in his office working on reading a few reports and filing them in their proper places he heard a soft knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for me to update this. I am slowly updating all of the Fanfics, but I am also bringing some new one in. Certain stories will just be 1 chapter.

 

 

**Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus**

Ultra Magnus had taken over Optimus’ work when he had to go on maternity leave. He worked late hours and wasn’t there for a while because of work. He still made sure to make time to spend time with his family though. As he sat in his office working on reading a few reports and filing them in their proper places he heard a soft knock on the door. He softly spoke, “Please come on in, the door is open.” Slowly the door unlatched, and it opened. He looked up to see who was standing in the door frame. It was General Hurricane, or rather his friend who was smiling, “I see that you are working quite hard my friend.” Ultra smiled and nodded, “Yes, I have my own duties as Cybertron’s Supreme Commander, but I also have had to take over the duties of a Prime by Alpha Trion’s suggestion for Optimus.” Hurricane nodded and spoke, “I understand my friend, but on a more serious note why I am here…I came to tell you that a couple mechs are planning to try to bring back the Decepticon’s. If we remember from the last time no one made sure anything happened, so we need to act fast and I need an answer now. What should we do Ultra Magnus?” Ultra sighed and softly spoke, “We need to arrest these mechs and, I need to call for an urgent press conference, security also needs to be increased. Can you do that please General Hurricane?” Hurricane nodded as he dismissed himself, “Yes, sir. I must return to Tarn though, so I can prepare the army for any threats that may occur in the next few months. Ultra nodded and closed the door behind Hurricane when he left. He contacted a few people to set up the urgent press conference. He made sure to address the issue and for people to stay in their homes unless that couldn’t be unavoidable. He also warned those who were making this threat.

 

A couple hours before the light began to fade from the sky Ultra headed home with his Magnus Hammer in hand. He was looking forward to having the next couple day’s off since Optimus was due to have their next little ones any day now. Ultra’s ocean blue optics came to rest upon the horizon where the Magnus’ estate was. He felt his spark be flooded with a sense of accomplishment…when he was younger he never knew if he would ever have a family, especially after his father Convoy Magnus has murdered his mother Delta. It gave him a bad reputation when he first became Magnus, but Optimus and his smooth convincing words had changed the minds of the people until the war came, and the Decepticon’s no longer listened to him. He had soon arrived at the door of his home and the guards unlocked it for him and allowed him to go inside before the locked it up once more. He carefully walked up the stairs and into the living room to find the rooms were all dark. He went into a panic of trying to find the sparkling’s and Optimus. He was worried until he heard soft singing in the sparkling’s nursery. He slowly walked to the door before he slowly opened it. He saw Optimus sitting in the rocking chair softly singing to Achilles and Starbeam who were cuddled up together on his chest. Optimus looked up and softly smiled, “I am glad you are home my love, sorry if I caused a panic. I just have been in here getting another couple cribs going for these little ones.” He rubbed his swollen belly. Soon he stood and gently set Starbeam and Achilles in their crib before he approached Ultra and softly kissed him, “Let’s go make some dinner my love and relax.” Ultra returned the kiss before he nodded and broke off the kiss, “All right my love.” He then held Optimus’ hand as he headed down to the kitchen with him and turned on the lights, so they could see and relax. After dinner had been finished and they ate Ultra came to kneel before Optimus as he sat sideways in his chair facing Ultra on the ground. The little ones were being quite active. Ultra placed soft and warm kisses along Optimus’ swollen and large belly. Optimus’ optics were closed as Ultra did so. It wouldn’t be much longer before the little ones arrived.

 

 


End file.
